A Drabble A Day
by Ralinde
Summary: Every day, someone else will receive a drabble from me. I don't write (cous)incest or bestiality, but other than that, feel free to request your favourite pairing, character, canon moment, setting... Whatever you want! Day 19: RemusSirius for Laux14. Day 20: RegulusRemus for TechNomaNcer28.
1. AndromedaHermione

A/N: This is my newest project! I'm going to be writing a drabble each day (who would have guessed from the title) and I'd you to tell me what to write! Just leave me a review and tell what you'd like to see in the next drabble. Het, slash, femmeslash, a family or friendship fic, a character study.. I won't write (cous)incest or bestiality, but other than that, anything goes.

* * *

Here's the first one: Andromeda/Hermione, for Cheeky Slytherin Lass.

* * *

Her gaze lingered on the brunette sitting in the armchair by the fireplace. It was Molly's birthday and she had been buzzing around trying to help, despite everyone telling her to take some rest.

Eventually, Molly had forced her to sit down.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Andromeda asked softly. "You seem tired."

"Oh hi Andy," Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I suppose I am. Is it that visible?"

Hermione rubbed her neck. "I think I really _should_ have been taking things easier, shouldn't I?"

"That's what we kept telling you."

"I should have listened. I just thought I could manage."

"What is it with you Weasley women that you won't allow yourself rest when you're pregnant? The world won't stop spinning if you sit down every once in a while. Here, allow me," Andromeda said. She placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and started massaging them. Hermione let out a content sigh. "Merlin, that feels good." She leant in closer to the touch and her hair brushed Andromeda's face.

Andromeda blushed and was glad Hermione couldn't see it. She scolded herself. _Don't be ridiculuous. She's married, eight months pregnant and younger than Dora._ But Hermione Weasley was a very attractive woman and as Andromeda massaged the tight knots out of her neck and shoulders, she couldn't help regretting the fact that that was the closest she'd ever get with the brunette.


	2. GinnyLuna

_A/N: Ginny/Luna, for Paint Splat._

* * *

"Luna, what have they done to you?"

"It's nothing, really." Luna tried to turn her back away from Ginny, but Ginny wouldn't let her.

"Don't try to fool me, that doesn't look like 'nothing' to me." She gasped as she saw the cuts and bruises on Luna's back, some of them were already starting to turn a nasty shade of purple. She softly ran her hand over Luna's injuries. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We're the ones the rest looks up to, don't they? We are the ones the Carrows are most harsh against, because they know that if they can break us, the rest will be to afraid to do anything else. I refuse to let them break me." All of a sudden her tone of voice was fierce and Ginny knew that Luna might_ look_ fragile, she was willing to fight for whatever she thought was right.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"A little."

Ginny kissed the crook of her neck. "Whatever happens, I'm here, okay?"

"Whatever happens, I'll be here as well," Luna replied, pointing at Ginny's sprained ankle. She kissed the top of Ginny's nose. "We'll get through this," she whispered. They embraced each other and both girls were happy that they at least got to look out for each other, and they had someone looking out for them.


	3. PadmaLuna

A/N: Padma/Luna for yellow14.

* * *

"You'd better not read under the Honeypeach tree. It's where Wrackspurts like to nest, you know."

Padma looks up from where she is sitting and smiles as a dreamy, blond girl approaches. She's not surprised. Only Luna could make a comment like that.

"What are Wrackspurts?" she asks the younger Ravenclaw, as she bookmarks the page she's at and closes her book.

"They are tiny creatures that like to invade your mind and make your brain go fuzzy, so you can't think straight anymore," Luna replies in all earnest.

The way she stands there, her hear glowing honey-gold in the April sun, she looks like some sort of fairy. Her skin is milky-white and Padma thinks that that colour would mix very well with her own burnt-caramel coloured skin. Milk and caramel, hands in honey, hands in chocolate, lips touching...

She shakes her head. She definitely isn't thinking staight. Maybe Luna is right. Maybe the Wrackspurts have invaded her mind.

Or maybe it's just because of Luna's presence that her brain is fuzzy.


	4. DeanSeamus

A/N: Dean/Seamus, for starlight. moon. princess

* * *

Dean looks up from his canvas, a smile on his face as he studies his model.

"Dean, how much longer do I have to sit like this?"

Dean laughs at the complaining undertone in his friend's voice. "Come on Seamus. You wanted this yourself."

While he says it, the words ache. Seamus is married to Lavender now and he asked Dean to paint his portrait for Lavender's birthday. Dean used to paint Seamus' portrait all the time when they were still at Hogwarts, and also while they shared an appartement in the years after the war. He has missed those days and he is delighted that he gets to spend so much time with Seamus again. If only the painting wasn't intended as a gift for Seamus' _wife_...

"I'm almost ready," he promises. "I just need to add some notes of burnt Sienna and... damnit!"

An unexpected splash of paint ruins his painting. Dean tries to fix it, but that only makes it worse. "I'm sorry Seamus, I messed up," he confesses. "We have to start from scratch tomorrow."

"Again?" Seamus groans. That's the third time already! I'm beginning to think you lost your touch. It needs to be done by next Wednesday!"

"It'll be okay, I promise! We can still make it if you pose every day from now until next Tuesday."

Seamus doesn't look too happy, but eventually he agrees.

"I'm really sorry, Seamus," Dean says, but he hides behind the canvas to cover the smile that's plastered onto his face.

He lets Seamus out and after his promise that he won't mess it up again, Seamus Disapparates. Dean watches him go with a heavy heart. Only six more days. He can't 'accidentally' ruin the painting again, so after Tuesday, he'll have to come up with another plan to see Seamus on a daily basis.


	5. HermioneNarcissa

_A_/_N: Narcissa/Hermione for Gaby16love (and partially for UnicornsAndRainbows as well (because she like this pairing too, but she'll get her AlScor tomorrow.)_

* * *

Hermione rested her head against Narcissa's shoulder.

"Cissa?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you miss Scorpius sometimes?"

"Yes, of course I do." She hesitated a moment. "But Astoria said Draco will come around eventually."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I don't know, the look on his face... If you had fallen for anyone but me, I'm sure he would have come around already."

"That's not true," Narcissa protested.

"Come on, Cissa, he hates me with a passion, you know that too."

"Well, that's his loss then, because you're the one I've fallen for and you're the one I want to be it."

"What if he doesn't come around?"

"I can still see Scorpius when I meet Astoria. But what is this _really_ about, Hermione? Because I have a feeling that you didn't just want to chat about Scorpius?"

Hermione sighed. "You're right of course. I miss Rose and Hugo."

"They're with us every other week."

"I know. I'd want them here all the time, but I know I can't do that to Ron. He loves them so much and they need their father as well. And he really is a good Dad."

There was a moment of silence, then Narcissa hesitatingly said: "Hermione? Do you... do you still love Ron?"

"Of course I do. We were together for a decade and he was one of my best friends."

"Oh."

Something clicked in Hermione's mind and she sat up. "I didn't mean it like that!" she said. "A part of me will always love Ron, we have too much history to just throw that away. But I'm with you now. I love you."

"Hmm hmm."

"Cissa, look at me," Hermione urged when Narcissa avoided her eyes.

Slowly, Narcissa turned her head back. "I know," she said. It's just, when you talk about Ron like that..."

"I'm with _you_," Hermione interrupted. "I love _you_. I want to grow old with _you_." She kissed Narcissa. "Don't you dare doubt about that."

"I'll try to remember," Narcissa mumbled and then kissed her back.

* * *

_A/N: Before people take offense: No, I'm in no way bashing Ron. Ron is one of my favourite characters. In this universe however (the universe of my multichapter 'Sappho's Verses'), he and Hermione just didn't work out in the end. _


	6. AlbusScorpius

A/N: Albus/Scorpius, for UnicornsAndRainbows20089. Sorry it's a bit late!

* * *

Stolen glances when no one's watching.

Secret rendez-vous in empty corridors.

This isn't how it's supposed to be - _you're a Potter, he's a Malfoy_ -

Both set of parents would definitely not be pleased.

You remember the stories your father told you

- _his father and yours could drink each other's blood when they were your age -_

And even though they have matured now - _or so they say -_

They've been wary of the two of you even becoming friends,

let alone lovers.

You don't dare to think what his father will say,

knowing that his heir isn't exactly a ladies-man

_- for which you're glad, because what would you do if he were? -_

But all that doesn't seem to matter,

When you ran your hands through his silverblond hair

-_ or his hands caress your messy black curls._

And when you kiss, it is with passion

For you're Albus Potter and he's Scorpius Malfoy

And there has never been a better match.


	7. HarryDraco

A/N: I have to admit that this isn't a pairing I really like, but my husband convinced me to broaden my horizons, so here it is: Harry/Draco (sort of), for LeonaBlack931 (And yes, it builds on on drabble 6.)

* * *

"Dad? I have to tell you something."

Harry hears the hesitation in his son's voice and puts away his Daily Prophet. "Yes, what is it, Albus?"

Albus fidgets with the buttons of his shirt. "I...I'm seeing someone," he mumbles.

Harry's face splits into a grin. "Is that all? You don't have to be nervous to tell me you're dating someone! You're sixteen, it's only naturel!" He laughs. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Uh, it's not really a lady, actually..."

"Alright, girl then."

"It's not exactly a girl either, not exactly..."

Harry frowns. "Not exactly?" he echoes. "What do you mean?"

Albus takes a deep breath. "Dad, I like boys," he blurts out.

There's a deadly silence while Harry lets this message sink in.

"Dad? Please say something."

"Who's...who is it?" he asks. He tries to be open minded about it, but it takes him some time to adjust.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Albus mumbles. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," he says.

And really, how could he? He thinks back on his eleven-year-old self at Madame Malkin's. Scared and with no knowledge of the wizarding world, he'd met a boy full of confidence, the first person his own age that actually _talked_ to him. The boy had the most beautiful grey eyes he had ever seen and for weeks after that, he had seen those steel eyes in his dreams. Unexpectedly ennerving dreams. He had been absolutely terrified that Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia - or God forbid, Dudley! - would find out that he dreamt about a boy. They would have been treating him even worse than before, because for the Dursleys, the only relationships that were 'valid' where those between a man and a woman.

Even when he'd seen a less attractive side of the boy at the start of term and knew that there would never be equality between them, even after they had become sworn enemies, the grey eyes had kept coming back into his dreams for almost a year, leaving him with a sense of longing when he woke up. And as the years went by, there was no denying that Draco Malfoy was still too handsome for Harry's good. So he understands Albus. He understands him probably better than he even dares to admit.

"I'm not mad," he repeats, and this time he smiles. "Why don't you bring him over some time, so we can meet him?"

Albus is stunned. "Are you serious?"

Harry nods. "Yes. If he means that much to you, we should meet him properly."

He may be sixteen, but Albus flings himself around his father's neck. "Thanks Dad," he says, his voice relieved.

Harry smiles and muses on the fact that his son should fall for the son of the only man _he_ ever fell for. Fate really does like a joke from time to time.


	8. HermioneGabrielle

_A/N: Hermione/Gabrielle for Dayla859._

* * *

The first time Hermione meets Gabrielle, she's only an eight-year-old, all cute and adorable with her white-blond hair and her scares of being separated from her older sister. They had stood in Dumbledore's office as he explained to them how they would be brought into a sort of artificial sleep whilst they were put into the Black Lake. Hermione's terrified at the idea of being put into the lake, but she has trust in Dumbledore that nothing bad will happen to them. "You can trust him," she tells Gabrielle. "And you can trust your sister, she won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

The second time Hermione meets Gabrielle, it's a Bill and Fleur's wedding and Gabrielle is now eleven years old, stealing the show in her golden bridesmaids dress. She finds her hiding behind a counter, looking scared. "What is it?" she asks gently.

"I'm afraid I'll do it wrong, or zat I'll drop ze rings or something. Zis is such a big day for Fleur, and Bill is so 'andsome..."

"You'll do fine," Hermione reassures her. "Just look ahead and remember: Ginny's by your side. She's a nice person, she'll help you out if you feel like you're stuck."

Gabrielle smiles at her. "Zank you."

* * *

It takes many years before Hermione sees Gabrielle again. Molly and Arthur have invited the extended in-laws of the Weasley family over to celebrate their 50th Wedding Anniversary and the Delacours have arrived earlier because they had furthest to travel. By that time, Gabrielle has blossomed into an attractive young lady. Hermione had never understood why men fell head over heels for Fleur (although they got along fine), but now that Gabrielle is a woman, her Veela traits are unmistable and Hermione finds herself drawn to the younger witch against her better judgment. She finds it incredibly easy to talk to her as well. They sit for hours by the fireplace at The Burrow and talk and laugh and comment the various members of the extended Weasley family.

"You know, I never got to zank you properly for being zere for me earlier."

"It's not a big deal," Hermione smiles. "Anyone would have done that."

"No, I'm serious. Even now, you're the only one who actually _notices_ me and not just my Veela looks. Permisson to zank you properly?" she asks with a grin as she gently bends forward.

Hermione nods, not sure where this is heading until she feels Gabrielle's lips on hers.

"Now I know you don't feel ze same, but I still think you're amazing," Gabrielle says, before she stands up and walks out of the room, leaving Hermione behind in confusion.


	9. PadmaCrabbe

A/N: PadmaCrabbe for Fire The Canon.

* * *

Last year, Vincent had fruitlessy tried to win Padma's heart by asking her to tutor him in Charms. Now he once again stood opposite her, but this time she wore a more manacing glare.

"Well, go on then," she bit. "You have my wand, so why are you still standing there, staring at me?"

He could tell she was furious.

"Don't wanna hurt ye," he muttered.

"Oh puh-lease! That's what the Inquisitorial Squad is all about, isn't it? Hunting down everyone who opposes that...that toad! Sneaking up on them, attacking them from behind... You know as well as I do that you wouldn't stand a chance against me in a proper duel, hence why you Stunned me in the back."

_She really was beautiful when she was mad._

He hesitated a moment and then tossed her her wand. He could stand his ground in a duel and he would show her that he wasn't such an idiot as she thought he was. Her wand landed on the floor at her feet because she obviously hadn't expected him to toss it.

After a couple of moments where he just stood there, she carefully lowered her arm to pick up her wand, a confused look on her face and not once taking her eyes of him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked suspiciously.

He turned red. "Like you," he stumbled.

"Oh Merlin, not that again," she asked exasperated. "Listen, you and I... that's never going to happen. You're a horrible person, so forget it, okay? Never ever going to happen."

Vincent felt anger boil up inside of him. _Why did she have to shatter his hopes and dreams like that? Why wouldn't she even give him a chance_? Well, he was done sparing her then. Professor Umbridge would be ever so pleased if he brought her in.

"Petrificus Totalis," he yelled and a shot of red light left his wand. But she was quicker. His curse bounced of her Shield Charm and hit him instead. He toppled over and fell down.

She walked over to him. "Never ever ever," she said. "I don't need favours from you, Vincent Crabbe. As you can see, I'm very well capable of looking after myself. And you better leave me and my friends alone, or next time we meet, it won't be just a Shield Charm I'll be using to knock you out."

She cast him last indignant look before walking away.

He wanted to yell at her, run after her, spin her around and make her see his worth, but he couldn't move a muscle due to the Petrificus spell.

When Draco and Gregory found him fifteen minutes later and lifted the spell, he muttered something about not having seen who had attacked him.

He swore to himself though that some day, he _would_ make Padma notice him.


	10. AlbusElphias

_A/N: Albus/Elphias for Marshmellows99._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had always been enigmatic person. I met him when we were both only eleven years old, starting as first-years at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, and already at the age of eleven, he was charming, intelligent and kind-hearted. I was merely a scrawny boy with the visible remnants of the dragon pox, yet he extended his hand to me and we became friends.

-0o0-

All throughout Hogwarts, we were unseparable. We shared a dorm, and sometimes a bed. Yes, we experimented, how else would a young wizard learns the things he needed to know to be a good husband to his wife? But it was different with Albus and I. I think we both knew we felt more for each other than friendship dictated. We were happy, and we were going to rule the world someday.

-o0o-

And then _he_ came along. All golden locks and foreign accent, and I felt myself losing the person I loved most bit by bit over summer. I fought to make him come back and for a while, that seemed to work. We were supposed to go on trip around the world together, just Albus and me, no one else. But it seemed Albus was intoxicated by Gellert, for I kept seeing less and less of him and then Ariana died and he cancelled our trip all together.

-o0o-

I went by myself, because I needed some time to ease my mind. In all honestly, I think it was more a flight to not be confronted with him mourning. When I came back and visited my dearest friend, he had changed. His face was hollow and the twinkling lights in his eyes whenever he laughed were gone. My love for him had never wavered. We continued seeing each other, but it was akward and once again, we grew further apart. We remained friends, but were no longer lovers.

-o0o-

When Gellert died at Albus hands, he was devastated. I tried to comfort him as best as I could and while he allowed me back into his life and into his bed, things have never been the same between us as they were when we were at Hogwarts.

-o0o-

And now I'm old and he's dead and I don't know how to get through the days without him. He was my anker, my best friend, my one true love.

-o0o-

I will miss him forever.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I think I ship these two now!_


	11. HarryCedric

A/N: HarryCedric for Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw Cedric walking towards him. "Hi Cedric," he said.

"I never really got a change to say thank you for telling me about the dragons."

"Don't mention it."

"No seriously, it helped me greatly. So, thank you." Cedric hesitated a moment, then he continued: "Have you figured out the egg yet?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, I suggest you take a nice bath."

Harry looked confused. "Uh, sorry? Why do I need to take a bath?" He was suddenly alarmed. "Oh Merlin, do I smell? I just had Quidditch practice and..."

"No, you smell fine. Just, take a bath and while you're at it, it won't hurt to bring your egg. I'd suggest the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor. I would show you, but, you know, that would be inappropriate..." Cedric's voice trailed off. "Anyway, now you know," he muttered. "I'll see you later!" He darted off into the next corridor, leaving Harry slightly confused.

That night, he went to the prefects bathroom, like Cedric had suggested, and took a bath.

It was nice to be in the hot water, but he still didn't have clue as to what he'd had to do in order to solve the egg.

"You know, _he_ held the egg under water," a voice suddenly sounded.

Harry groaned. _Great, just what he needed._ "What do you want, Myrthle?"

Myrthle giggled. "The other boy, the _handsome_ one figured it out soon enough."

Harry felt something twitch in his stomach at her words. _Now, if Cedric had been here to explain it to him, had shared his bath_... A bluch crept up on him. He dove face forward into the water, creating a splash and several tiny ripples to crash against the bathtub.

_Do not think about Cedric,_ he scolded himself. _At least not in that way._ The last thing he wanted was for Moaning Myrthle to find out that he fancied Cedric, liked him in a way that went beyond friendship.


	12. FredAngelina

_A/N: Fred/Angelina, for Nikki. Sorry it took me so long to write it, real life kind of got in the way. But I'll update several chapters today to make it up to the people that have been waiting for their drabbles._

* * *

From where she was sitting in the library, Angelina could perfectly see the Weasley twins. As usual, they were goofing around silently, trying to make other students laught. But with Snape on patrol, she didn't dare glance at them to often, because any outburst of laughter would immediately be punished with an out-of-proportion detention, that much she knew.

Last week, they had been seated in a similar way. Fred had asked her to go with to the Yule Ball. As friends ofcourse, she presumed. They got along rather well on the Quidditch team and outside it as well. Fred was a good friend, and she was looking forward to a fun night out.

However, since that day, she caught herself staring at him a bit more than was healthy. Fred actually wasn't that bad looking, come to think of it. She occassionally caught him staring as well. She thought she saw a blush creeping up on his cheeks and then she grinned. Apparently, she hadn't been the only who had started to see their friendship in a different light. She had no idea what the Yule Ball was going to be like, but she hoped that there would be mistletoe. But then again, maybe they would not even need mistletoe at all.


	13. HannahDean

_A/N_: _HannahDean, for a guest reviewer_.

* * *

"Hannah, do you know where my shirt is? You know, the grey one with that small silver thread woven through it?"

"You mean the one I ironed about an hour ago, because you forgot to put in in the laundry basket?"

"Yeah, that might be the one..."

"It's in the closet. Honestly, Dean, couldn't you just look for yourself instead of immeditately asking me where things are?" There was a slight hint of irritation in Hannah's voice and Dean hung his head a little.

"But it's so much easier if I ask you," he protested feebly. "You always know exactly where everything is, so that saves me the trouble of spending time looking for the thing I need in places where it isn't located."

"Men," Hannah grumbled quasi-mad. She wasn't really mad, just a tad annoyed. Dean knew that.

"Hey, I love you, you know?" he said.

"Ah, I see what you're doing, you're trying to ditch doing the dishes."

"No, of course not," Dean answered a bit hurt.

"I know you don't, I was just teasing." She pulled him into a hug. "I love you too, silly. Even when you're not able to find your own stuff."


	14. AlectoBarty

_A/N: Alecto/Barty jr for another guest reviewer. Warning: contains torture.  
_

* * *

"Filthy Mudblood!" Alecto hissed as another Crucio hit the man in front of her.

He screamed in agony, a delicious sound to Alecto's ears. She didn't agree with some of the Death Eaters who used Avada Kadavra all the time. In her opinion, that was way too merciful for the creatures. Oh, she did use Avada Kadavra herself, but only after she had tortured her victims until they begged her to kill them.

"Neurintio," she whispered menacingly and the for a moment it appeared nothing happened. The man in front of her drew a relieved breath and Alecto had a smirk on her face. It was obvious that he was unaware that this spell would only make him more sensible for torture spells.

She touched him with her wand and mumbled a simple warming spell. This time, the scream was bonesplitting. Boils began to form where her wand had touched his flesh, angry red burn marks with white-hot blisters.

The man rolled around the floor, trying to lose the feeling of his flesh being eaten by flames, but this only caused his blisters to erupt. "M...M...Mer...cy," he choked, tears streaming down his face. A scent of urine filled the room and Alecto wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yuck."

She fired her green jet of magic and as the light in the man's eyes went out, she turned around, not bothering a second glance.

"I hate it when they do that."

"You were magnificent," Barty said. He had been watching the scene and was now approaching her. "It is very...appealing to see you torture a Muggle, very...exciting."

"I know you like that," she grinned. Her eyes darted to his lower regions. "I know it only too well."


	15. LilyJames

_A/N: Lily/James for Go Marauders And Lily. _

* * *

"She's not coming, isn't she?" Lily asked in a tiny voice.

There was a moment of silence in which her parents exchanged glances. "I'm sure she would have if she didn't have to work," her father tried.

"Don't tell me something you don't even believe yourself."

Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry things went like this between the two of you."

"At least I know I tried." Lily tried to keep her voice even, but there was this tiny hint of tears in it.

The bells began to chime and she swallowed away the lump in her throat. _Petunia wasn't coming._ Ever since Lily had been a little girl, she'd had this vision of some day getting married with her sister as a bridesmaid. But Tuney wasn't there. She didn't even acknodledge the fact that maybe her kid sister could do with some bigger sister-guidance. Petunia had been married for almost two years now, and Lily was only getting started. _But she wasn't coming._

Lily straightened her back and took a deep breath. _This is my wedding day,_ she scolded herelf. _And I'm not going to let anyone ruin it._

On her father's arm, she walked into the garden, towards the arbor where James already stood waiting. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She had never thought the day would come that James Potter would wear a Muggle suit, but it suitted him perfectly.

"Hey," she said quietly, not sure what people said once they had arrived in front of the altar.

"Hey," James smiled. "You look stunning, Lils."

"You too."

James kissed her on the lips and from behind them she could hear Sirius' voice. "I know you want to kiss her mate, but shouldn't you wait until it's _allowed_?"  
People laughed and Lily turned around, a blush on her cheeks.

As the minister began his speech, James silently slipped his hand to hers and squeezed it. _You'll be fine_, it meant. Lily glanced around. There were only a handful of people - both set of parents, the Marauders, Marlene and Abigail - but although it was the complete opposite of her dreamwedding, she was still happy. The people that mattered were present (apart from one, a little voice inside her head said) and she was about to marry the best guy in the world. Honestly, who could ask for more?

"What is your answer?"

"I do."


	16. PercyAudrey

_A/N: Percy/Audrey for TheDreamer006.  
_

_This is also for the One Character Competition, round 8, where I had to write a story between 500 and 1500 words about my chosen character (which is Percy) as a sixty-five-year-old. I used the prompts secure, outside, moon, noisy and sweet.  
_

* * *

"Isn't he a sweet baby?"

Percy cooed at his grandson in his arms, who looked back at him with bright, big baby eyes.

"He's noisy," Josephine stated.

Percy looked at his fou-year-old granddaughter. "Now young lady, that's not a nice thing to say about your little brother."

"But it's true, Gramps, all he does is eat and cry all day. And he poops." She wrinkled her nose and Percy had to struggle to keep a straight face.

"You know, Phine, you used to be like that too."

"I was not!" Josephine called out indignantly. "I was not a smelly noisy baby!"

"What's the matter, Phine, is Grandpa teasing you again?" Audrey walked into the room, carrying a tray of refreshments.

"Gramps said I was smelly like Declan."

"Did he? That's not very nice, now is it?" Audrey tutted, but her eyes sparkled when she looked at Percy.

Josephine nodded, content that at least her grandma was on her side. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Of course you can sweetie."

Josephine took a cookie from the platter and installed herself back on the couch, her feet dangling above the ground. "Gran?"

"Yes dear?"

"Is school scary?"

"No of course not, why would you think it's scary?" Audrey asked surprised.

"Mitch from next-door says there's monsters."

Once again, Percy had to stiffle a laugh. Audrey shot him a warning look. "There are no monsters at school, Phine. Mitch was just teasing you because he's older than you."

Josephine thought about this for a moment. "Like Grampa did?"

Audrey nodded.

"So there really are no monsters at school?" Josephine asked, just to be sure.

"There are no monsters at school," Audrey confirmed.

"Okay."

Josephine sat in silence for a little while. Percy and Audrey smiled at each other over her head. _Isn't she adorable?_ their eyes said. Josephine dangled her legs over the edge and fidgeted with a button on the couch.

"Sitting on the couch is boring," she stated. "Can I go and play outside?"

"I'm not too sure," Audrey hesitated. "Grandpa and I have things to do in the house so we can't watch you all the time. And we don't want you to fall into the pond."

"Don't worry, I secured it. She can't fall into the pond," Percy said.

"You did? When?"

"I placed a net over it this morning."

"Oh okay. In that case, you can go and play outside, Phine. But do put on a coat, it's still chilly."

Josephine jumped off the couch. "I will," she said brightly.

A few minutes later, Audrey and Percy heard the 'creak-creak' that indicated that Josephine had found the tire-swing that hung in the old oak tree. Audrey looked out of the living room window and smiled.

"Time goes by so quickly," Percy said. "Do you remember when it used to be Lucy and Molly on the tire-swing? They used to love it."

Audrey nodded. "They did," she said fondly. "I also remembered when it used to be us. I'd sit and swing and you'd push me."

"I remember too," Percy said and thought back on the days when they had just bought the house. Audrey had said her favourite pass-time in her childhood had been the tire-swing in her parents' backyard and to surprise her, Percy had installed one in their own backyard as well. Audrey had loved it and it had been used often. He even recalled one night, when the moon shone brightly and the weather was particularly soft. That was the night he had proposed.

He looked at Audrey. Judging by the look on her face, she was thinking about that night as well.

He patted the couch beside him and Audrey sat down.

"And now we're grandparents," Percy said. "We're sixty-five years old and you're still as beautiful as the day we met."

Audrey gave him a kiss. "I love you too."

Outside, the 'creak-creak' continued. The tire and rope had been replaced many times, and the people using it were different, but there always had been and always would be a tire-swing in their backyard. It just didn't feel like home without it.


	17. HermioneCedric

_A/N: Hermione/Cedric for Lily Meet Ginny._

* * *

Your eyes scan the Champions that have been selected for each school. There's Harry of course - who you'll be having a word with once this ceremony is over - and Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, who appears frele but has to be tough because she was selected a Champion.

Then there's Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion, Ron's Quidditch hero and the guy almost every girl in school faints over. Your eyes linger on Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seventh year.

Before this summer, you had never heard of him, because he's two years ahead of you. But he was nice at the Quidditch World Cup and you remember the way he kindly explained everything. He obviously knows a lot and that's always a good character trait in a person. And he isn't bad-looking either. You close your book.

Maybe you should just have a chat with him, find out what drove him to put his name in the Cup and if he's as kind here as he was at the World Quidditch Cup. But somehow, you don't think you'll be disappointed.


	18. PercyHermione

_A/N: PercyHermione for The Society Member._

* * *

Her nose is always stuck in [b][o][o][k][s]

Ever caressing the /p/a/g/e/s/ of parchment

**Reading **the many sentences

{Memorising} the words

It's why you can -relate- to her.

Oh, her hair is bushy as _t_**u**_m_b_le_**w**e_e_**d **

Not to mention she's your _brother's_ best friend

Even _you_ have lines you don't |c|r|o|s|s|

.

And you know Ron would be **furious** if he found out

(Nonetheless), your mind ~wanders~ a little too often

Do you think she ?knows?

.

P^r^e^t^e^n^t^i^o^u^s, they call you

Even your own brothers think you're a ***prat***.

Really, why should _HER_ opinion be different?

Could there ever be anything between you two?

You are /unmistakeably/ and \irrevocably\ in #LOVE.

* * *

_A/N: My first acrostic freeverse! I'm quite proud actually. Also, this was the last request queued in_ _the reviews, so feel free to drop a request of your_ _own!_


	19. RemusSirius

_A/N: Remus/Sirius for Laux14, as a thank you for hosting the 'As Strong As We Are United' Competition._

* * *

"Go away."

"Remus..."

"I said go away, Sirius."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why are you even here? Have you come to make fun of me?"

Sirius heard the pain in his friends' voice.

"No, of course not," he protested. "I'm your friend."

"How can you be friends with a monster?"

Remus was sitting on his bed, looking forlorn, with hanging shoulders. It was obvious that he had cried.

"You are not a monster," Sirius protested once again.

"How can you say that, while you know the truth? Know what a hideous monster I become every month? Don't think I didn't notice the looks you three exchanged when you found out." Remus clenched his fists.

"I don't think you're a monster," Sirius said softly. "I think you're beautiful."

There was an awkward silence, in which Sirius felt hemself go red to the roots.

"Eh, I mean you're a beautiful person on the inside. So eh, yeah..." His voice trailed off. "I'll be off then..." He left the dorm quickly and didn't see Remus gaze on his departing frame.

* * *

"Go away."

"Sirius..."

"I said go away, Remus."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why are you even here? Have you come to make fun of me?"

"No, of course not," Remus protested. "I'm your friend."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm having a deja vu," Sirius said.

"As do I," Remus replied. After a moment's hesitation, he sat down beside his friend.

"So, what's next? You're going to tell me I'm beautiful?" Sirius said with a lopsided grin.

"Would that help make you feel better?"

"Hmm, it might."

"Well, in that case..." Remus took a deep breath. "Sirius, you're beautiful. And I don't mean just on the outside. You're beautiful, and I should have told you years ago."

"If me going to Azkaban is what it took for you to say it, I should have done _that_ years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I'm saying." Sirius bent forward, at the same time Remus moved his head. Their foreheads bumped together and they laughed awkwardly.

"Right, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Remus mumbled.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it weird to be a bit... scared?"

Remus shook his head. "No, that's not weird. Not weird at all. But we've known each other for a long time, so we'll manage."

"Yeah, I guess so." This time, it was just Sirius that moved his head and when their lips met, Remus tasted the salted tears, tasted the years of despair his friend had gone through. Yet in that moment, he never felt better.


	20. RegulusRemus

_A/N: Regulus/Remus, for TechNomaNcer28. (You know, it actually feels kind of weird to first write Remus/Sirius and then Remus/Regulus. XD)_

* * *

Regulus was glancing up from the Slytherin table towards the Gryffindor table, where his brother sat. But it wasn't his brother he was looking at. No, it was one of his brother's best friends. For some reason, Remus Lupin had an undeniable attraction on Regulus.

"Stop staring," he muttered to himself. _What if Sirius noticed him looking? Or worse, what if Remus saw him looking?_ Not for the first time, he wished he could switch places with Sirius. That it would be _him_ sitting on the Gryffindor table next to Remus. That it would be _him_ laughing and having fun with him. That it would be _him_ sharing a dorm with him.

But even the thought alone was treacherous. Regulus didn't want to end up burnt off the tapestry like Sirius, and he knew that if he ever voiced his feelings, that was what definitely would happen. Mother didn't really take kind to 'abnormalities' in the family.

Regulus sighed. His crush on Remus would probably always remain just that: a crush. He knew Remus would never return his feelings. But that wouldn't prevent him from daydreaming everytime he saw him.


End file.
